


Just Five Minutes

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Lunch-break quickie with Darcy and Bucky.





	

“I only got like, five more minutes,” Darcy whisper-whined as Bucky trailed a line of hot kisses down her neck.  
  
“Shh then, and hold on tight,” he muttered into her hairline as he thrust into her hard from behind, grabbing her hips tight. “God, Doll, you’re so wet…”

“Well maybe if someone didn’t send me ridiculously sexy texts all morning-” she started, and then broke off with a huff of frustration as he thrust shallow and fast, not quite hitting her where she wanted.

“Easy, Kitten,” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around and slipping it into her panties, pressing up against the soft spot right above her mons. She gasped as her inner muscles tightened down, the sensation of him fucking her getting more, and more intense.

“Oh, GOD, Bucky!” she cried out. He growled and thrust in deep, just as a loud banging came on the door.

“BARNES YOU STOP FUCKING MY INTERN RIGHT NOW!!”


End file.
